


Startling Human Throat Screams

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don’t post to another site, Gen, Hiccups, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: During his time with the Blade of Marmora, Keith hiccups.Panic ensues.*Hilarious original concept in a Tweet by @Angelicsilver39. Dedicated to you.*





	Startling Human Throat Screams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSilence/gifts).



Keith hiccuped.

Everyone aboard the Blade of Marmora HQ came to a halt, abandoning their preparation for an upcoming mission, when the startling sound echoed inside the hold’s walls. The former Paladin seemed unphased by his actions, working away at packing survival supplies, but the other Blades stared, unsure of what exactly that sound had been.

Hardly a scream, but too loud to be anything slight.

 

Then a second hiccup jumped from Keith, causing a nearby Blade to bounce backwards instinctively, his very life being threatened.

Resistance fighters, rebelling against the universe’s most dangerous Empire for centuries, were finding themselves subjected to an unfamiliar human phenomenon, and no one knew what to say or do.

 

The Blades turned to their Leader, seeking guidance in this sudden surprising encounter with…  _ something _ . However, Kolivan froze, his blood running cold. Was this a normal human thing? Did they often perform this strange vocal eruption without warning? Part Galra or not, this had to be something that came from his human side because it was nothing that the Blades knew about in all their lifetimes of travelling among the stars.

Then the worst came to mind. Was their newest recruit in mortal danger, his small body trying to eject a foreign substance from himself? Some species did so to purify the system of poisonous and lethal chemicals, so perhaps this was the human equivalent.

Accompanied by throat shrieks of some sort.

 

By the fifth hiccup, Kolivan knew he had to do something to save his youngest Brother from harm. He had only just been taken under the older Galra’s wing, but he sensed great potential in the boy known as Keith, and the sharp sounds resembled those of a distressed creature, begging for help.

The last thing he wanted was for Keith to suffer like this, especially when he was responsible for his well being.

 

The Blades watched helplessly as Kolivan the Brave kneeled down before Keith, tilting the noisy human’s face upward by the chin, staring into those confused dark eyes. Kolivan’s own were focused, inquisitive, and clouded with an emotion Keith had never seen before on the stern warrior.

Keith’s gulp exploded into another loud hiccup, which resulted in something else he had never imagined he would see before.

The Head of the Blades stumbling backwards, barely managing to avoid falling completely on his backside. Kolivan’s once rational and calm mind screamed that ‘ _ the human is dying, and he’ll take us all with him - _ ’

 

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Keith slowly began to piece the peculiar puzzle together, the sight of several strong and fearless Galra freedom fighters warily edging away from the tiny human and his startling throat screams.

The hiccups.

They were terrified by his hiccups.

 

Another strange sound left Keith’s lips, setting the Blades even further on edge. Still keeping their distance, their trained eyes upon the trembling human, they saw something else they had never seen before from him.

Something that Keith himself had almost forgotten since parting from his Paladin family in what felt like a lifetime ago.

Laughter, broken by hiccups.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tweet by @Angelicsilver39:
> 
> "Imagine this: While Keith is at the Blade of Marmora he gets the hiccups and all of the Blade members are panicking like "Oh god, is this a normal human thing?? What's happening??? IS HE GONNA DIE????"
> 
> Honestly, this idea was too hilarious to pass up. Misunderstandings are always a hoot. <3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy reading it. <3


End file.
